


The Sweetest Thing

by QuillMind



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hiding, Other, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Nothing motivates Gaius more than sweets.  Whether it's candy, cake, fruit, pudding, pastries, or you, he can't resist sneaking a taste.





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> [kyakoin](http://kyakoin.tumblr.com/) deserves thanks (and candy) for beta reading!

The room you had been given in the castle at Ylisse was quite large, something that you had protested as being extravagant right until it was pointed out how many tomes, charts and other documents could be stored in such a space.  At Chrom's command, bookcases were installed that went from the floor all the way to the ceiling, and you had been situated so that the large windows were south-facing, letting you get as much daylight as possible to allow you to work.  A giant, heavy desk of oak was brought in so that you could write and examine maps with ease.  

Fighting with swords and tomes was not the only thing you did as the Shepherds’ Tactician.  As the overseer of the Shepherds, one of your other, less romantic yet necessary duties was paperwork.  Requisition orders, updates to maps, and logging daily activities took up a fair bit of time, which meant you had to dedicate at least a few hours each day to being in your room and busying yourself with ink and quill.  

Staying indoors, however, was hardly to the liking of your husband, Gaius.  Given his occupation, it made sense that he would much rather scamper along the roofs and ramparts to polish his skills or sneak around the castle looking for sweets to pilfer.  You did not try to stop him, since that would be like clipping a bird's wings or keeping a fine cloak unworn and locked in a closet.  

When things were serious, he was an adept fighter and masterful at gathering information without being noticed.  Any time the Shepherds had some mission involving clandestine strategies, Gaius was the first and only choice.  

Even with everyone knowing that he was a thief, Gaius still managed to get along quite well with the rest of the Shepherds.  He was personable, without pretension, and up front about his vices, and for every treat that he lifted now and again, he usually repaid in double with some other trifle: a brand new leather bridle for Sumia's sugared flowers, a collection of romantic tales for Cordelia's chocolate, a special tonic that would supposedly aid in growing taller and bigger for Ricken's honey cakes (the results for this last item were questionable, but Gaius had been quick to point out that Ricken had grown an extra two centimeters since he drank the tonic).  

No matter how often Frederick complained to you about the smears of honey he saw on windowsills, no matter how loudly Maribelle would shriek for someone stealing the lemon pie she had been meaning to share with Lissa, it seemed impossible to bring yourself to stay truly angry at Gaius.  

At the moment, however, you might have been angry--if you were capable of it.  

You had a diplomatic correspondence with Plegia that you needed to draft for Chrom, but you had barely written more than three lines since when you started half an hour ago.  Whenever you had difficulty with a task, there were some telltale habits that revealed your frustration: a creased brow, a chewed lip, fidgety hands and feet.  You were currently showing all of these signs, but they weren't being caused by a mere letter.  

Laboured breaths expelled from your mouth.  Your chair creaked from your occasional twitching.  Your quill hand was shaky, and your penmanship was less than exemplary.  

"I can't... I have to get this done," you muttered as though in a haze.  "Just let me do this and..."  

"The only one stopping you is you," came a muffled voice from below.  

Groaning, you set the quill back in the inkwell and pushed back in your chair to gaze at Gaius, who was crouched under the desk, licking his lips and wearing an impish grin.  Beside him were your belts, leather wrap, breeches, boots and underwear all gathered in a pile.  

"Hmm?  What's wrong, Bubbles?" Gaius asked in a sing-song voice, sliding his hands along your naked thighs.  "I thought this work was important?"  

"It  _ is _ ," you insisted, struggling to not let your mouth open to give away your wanton state.  "I promised Chrom I'd have this ready for him by the end of today--"

Gaius shrugged and pushed your legs apart.  "There's plenty of time," he said dryly, brushing between your slit with his fingertips.  "But working amidst distraction is an important part of tactics, right?"  

"That's different than-- _ oh! _ "  A tremor went through you as those nimble fingers of his rubbed around your clit.  As one of them gently pushed its way inside of you, your spine curved in response and your head rolled back to face the ceiling.  

"It's not really.  Think of this as training.  Just keep working like I'm not even here."  Taking in the beautiful sight of you squirming in delicious agony, he smiled and leaned in to kiss your sex.  Already wet from the attention he'd been giving it earlier, the flesh there was flushed bright and glistening with excitement.  

"You really are an ocean of cream, aren't you Bubbles?" he said, knowing you would remember the cheesy yet sincere thing he'd said to you when he'd proposed.  "If I'd known then that you were this tasty, I would've stolen you away much sooner."  Another finger went in to join its neighbour, and the two started to slowly rock in and out of you.  

"Gaius..."  Even as you whined, you were aware of your legs slackening, spreading wider over the chair.  Your hips, far more honest about what they wanted, shifted to grind into his fingers, seeking out fulfillment.  

"You're overflowing.  You're going to mess up your robe."  

"No..."

Three firm knocks at the door snapped you out of your reverie.  

"It's me," a male voice called from outside.  "Can I come in?"  

_ Chrom. _

You shot a pleading look at Gaius.  His expression was indecipherable, but he smirked and pulled out his fingers, making sure you saw him licking them as he scooted to the back of the desk like some sort of troll.  

You straightened your robe and pulled your chair up to your desk to hide your lower body as much as possible.  "Y--yes, Chrom, come in!" you called out, wishing any signs of arousal away from your face.  

The door opened and Chrom stepped inside.  He made a friendly smile and nod as he strode up to you.  You tried to return the greeting, but it didn't come as easily, since the absence of Gaius' hand was paining you.  

"How's the letter coming along?" Chrom asked, stopping just in front of your desk.  

"It's--it's a bit more challenging than I expected," you admitted.  "I'm afraid writing in a courtly manner doesn't come naturally to me."  

Chrom gave a sympathetic look.  "Ah, right, that was never a favourite subject of mine--nor was it Lissa's."  

You stiffened and widened your eyes as you suddenly felt a warmth shuffling around your legs.  Smooth hair fluttered against the inside of your thighs.  

"Ah--oh,  no, I can imagine she wouldn't have liked that at all," you replied with a little laugh, your skin prickling with panic.   _ What the hell are you doing, Gaius! _ your mind screamed.

"Do you wish for me to help you with it?" Chrom asked, concerned.  "It really should be my duty, as Exalt and leader of the Shepherds."  

A pair of lips were worshipfully kissing all around your entrance.  You disguised your horrified joy by coughing, resisting the temptation to let your eyes go half-lidded.  "No, Chrom.  Like I told you at the beginning, since I was the one who spoke to the Plegian general after that battle, I feel it only makes sense that I maintain a direct dialogue with them.  And--"  You shivered and cut off mid-sentence at the feel of Gaius' tongue lapping at your cunt.  "And besides, this will be good practice for me."  

Chrom smiled fondly.  "I suppose so."  

You were simultaneously glad and resentful of the fact that you were wearing your robe.  On one hand, it concealed most of your body, so it was harder to see your chest rising and falling as your breathing became erratic.  On the other hand, you were becoming unspeakably hot, and the thick material was making you sweat.  

Gaius' tongue traced smaller and smaller circles around your slickness, until finally it was marking a pleasurable perimeter around your clit.  Your hands closed into fists and you groaned.  

"Is something the matter?" Chrom asked.  

"No, no, I was just... I remembered that Plegian general, and how nasty he was."  You made a disgusted face for emphasis, when truthfully the face you wanted to make was one of sinful bliss.

"Ah, yes," Chrom snorted amusedly, "he was rather unpleasant in both demeanour and appearance, wasn't he?"  

Gaius' mouth closed around your clit, and alternated between sucking and licking it.  

"Very," you shuddered, hyper-aware of the tingling fire spreading through your insides.  "Have you finished your duties for the day?" you asked as casually as possible, resting your chin on your elbow so that you could hide your mouth with your hand.  

"Mostly, which is what I came to talk to you about.  Lissa and Maribelle are setting up afternoon tea to take place in about an hour, and she wanted me to invite you and Gaius.  By the way, where is he?  I haven't heard any complaints from the cooks, today."  

"Uh--mmph," you huffed, cringing from the hidden stimulation you were receiving.  "I, I don't know, Chrom.  I think he might have mentioned... that he was going to check out a sweets shop near the western edge of towwwwn."  Three fingers entered your tight channel, distorting the last word of your sentence.  

Chrom raised an eyebrow.  "Are you all right?"  He tried to meet your gaze, but you had shut your eyes and clamped your hand over your mouth.  

You wanted to sit for a moment to recollect yourself, but when Gaius started to make a moderately loud slurping sound down below, you cleared your throat and said a little too enthusiastically, "Yes!  I'm fine, Chrom!"  

Chrom narrowed his eyes, not quite convinced.  "You're sure?  You don't look well.  And now that I think of it, you're shaking a little, too.  Are you ill?"

Three dextrous digits curled in a 'come hither' sort of gesture to push down on a specific spot, causing you to drop your hands to the desk's surface and exhale a harsh breath.  "Actually, I, I suppose I do feel a little dizzy..."  

"Let me call a doctor for you, then."  Chrom started for the door.

Without warning, the fingers picked up speed, pistoning furiously while your clit continued to be abused by Gaius' tongue.  

"No!" you nearly shouted, one of your hands wrinkling the corner of the letter you had been writing.  "There's no need for that.  I think... I think I just need to rest for a bit."  Unseen by anyone else, your toes were curling and perspiration was beading at your hairline, back, and in-between your chest.  

"All right," Chrom said after a while, studying you carefully.  "I'll send some guards out to find Gaius.  I'm sure he would want to be here if you were unwell."  

You nodded frantically.  "Yes, yes..."  Your whole body was as tense as a loaded trebuchet, just begging to be released.  

"Take a break for now, then."  Chrom walked away, stopping as he opened the door.  "Do you think you'll be well enough by the time tea is ready?  I can tell Lissa if you think you're not up for it."

If you didn't know any better, an extra-powerful blast of Thoron was rushing through your blood.  "Y--yes, Chrom, I should be fine by then.  Tell Lissa I'll come--I promise to come--!"  

"All right.  And Gaius?  I should probably warn them if he--"  

_ "Aaaah!!" _  One of your legs kicked straight and you hunched over, gasping.  

There was only the sound of your stifled pants for a while.  Chrom stared at you, frozen and at a loss for words.  Summoning all the strength and will you had (not a lot at this point), you made a strained expression and gave a thin, apologetic smile.  "Foot cramp," you meekly said.  

"Ah... okay...."

"Don't... don't worry about me, Chrom.  Gaius and I will both--"  Your molars ground together as Gaius pulled your clit.  "Just tell Lissa that we'll both come... We'll both come."  

"I will," Chrom said, clearly puzzled at your odd behaviour but perhaps instinctively knowing he should not press further.  "We'll see you later, then.  I hope that you feel better."  He made sure to close the door as quietly as possible behind him.  

Once you were sure Chrom was far enough away, you slumped back in your chair, your bones having abandoned you.  A weak noise similar to baby talk exited your mouth as Gaius retracted his fingers and emerged from under your desk.  

"I'm proud of you, Bubbles," he cooed lovingly, swiping his tongue around his mouth to clean off your juices.  "You managed to make it without giving yourself away."  

"I may as well have," you rasped, wanting to glare while only managing an inviting gaze.  You were so close that your body couldn't be bothered to pretend it wanted anything else.  "He probably thinks I'm deranged."  

From the way Gaius smirked at you, you would have thought he was hoping you'd say that.  "Then I've done my job right.  But now..."  He grunted, pushing your chair back and standing up to lean in and rest his hands on the armrests, caging you in place.  "It's time to do yours."  

"Mine?" you squinted at him, thrilled to have him above you in spite of yourself.  

"Earlier," he clarified in his deadpan manner while loosening his cloak and armour, "you told ol' Blue that we're  _ both _ coming.  I think a tactician should do what she's promised, don't you?"

Your breath hitched in your throat.  His face was so close that you could make out every faint freckle on his fair skin, see the depths of his olive-green eyes.  From your peripheral vision, you could make out the hardness tenting his trousers.  

"I keep my promises," you whispered, grasping his collar to pull him closer.  "What about you, thief?"  You didn't bother waiting for an answer, instead choosing to smother his lips with a kiss.  He tasted of honey, syrup, custard--and you.  

Once you pulled apart, a subtle pink shade dusted Gaius' cheeks, and he was breathing like he'd run a mile.  Throughout his adult life, he had been teased for having a far greater fondness for candy than most children did, but he never minded.  He had figured, by default, that there was no greater reward than what could be found in the taste of sugary confections, but he had been proven wrong when he met you, his walking candy shop.  

His eyes darted around for a moment, as if searching for the right thing to say, until he finally settled on a line that was thoroughly cheesy, but fitting for him.  The grin that stretched across his face rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat's.

"Bubbles, do you know of any thief that turns away from booty?"

Later on, the two of you did turn up in the parlour for afternoon tea.  When Lissa questioned why Gaius did not eat as many of the prepared cookies and pastries as he normally might have, he simply replied (to your embarrassment) that he had already consumed plenty of the sweetest thing this world had to offer.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
